Divinity
by Ominous Dreams
Summary: Weeks after Tsukasa's logout, a strange female Wavemaster is discovered, but she seems to be your average character. As time passes, a secret about her is learned: one that could forever affect The World.
1. Encounter

Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is my first fan fic, so I hope you like it! ^^ I am the BIGGEST SORA FAN IN THE HISTORY OF SORA FANS!!! I have ALL of the DVD's that are out, all of the soundtracks ((*dances to Sora's infamous banjo theme*)) and several of the .hack items ((including wallpapers, the t-shirt, the grunty stuffed animal, etc.)). Okay, here's the skinny: I am TOTALLY obsessed with .hack//SIGN, and being an aspiring writer, I just HAD to have a fan fic for it! There really is no main character in this, because, just like the episodes, there is no real main focus, other than Tsukasa. Well, I guess Skye sort of plays the part of Tsukasa in this fic, but anyway. read and review, OR ELSE!  
  
Okay, you wanted a more detailed summary? Well, here you go! First off, Skye ends up meeting with the entire main members of .hack//sign cast ((Tsukasa, Crim, etc.)). However, Sora seems to take up quite an interest in her - knowing this, it's obvious he has something up his sleeve. But what? What could he possibly be planning? Be advised that since Sora was data-drained, his body in the currently under a coma, and his character is trapped within "The World". His only hope is the Key of the Twilight, but he learns from Helba that Aura is not, in fact, the true "key". Meanwhile, Crim's and Cherry's relationship progresses; Crim is worried for Skye's sake, as is Cherry, so they decide to accompany Tsukasa, Subaru, BT, Bear and Mimiru in their expedition for answers.  
  
Well, I can't give too much away! I hope you like the story; don't worry, I will eventually get all of the chapters up!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Tsukasa walked alone across the field, heading in the direction of Dun Loireag to meet with Bear and Mimiru. It was a very crowded time of day - almost noon it seemed since the virtual sun was directly overhead. It had been exactly two weeks after he had finally received the chance to log out, and now that he'd moved in with Subaru (or in real life, Kaori Nazuka) he hasn't gotten much time to visit "The World" as frequently as he used to. Elation welled up inside him at the idea of seeing Mimiru and Bear after his first time outside of "The World", and yet his emotions were jumbled into an incomprehensible blend.  
  
He then heard a high-pitched squeal that startled him for a moment, but then he grinned upon recognizing what the voice belonged to.  
  
"I'm hungry, I'm hungry! Please let me eat something!" Tsukasa stared down at the pastel pink grunty now nuzzling up against his leg. It was merely a baby, with gleaming emerald eyes the size of saucers, and coiled around it's neck was a black collar bearing a large jingle bell that sang out every time the grunty made even the slightest movement.  
  
Tsukasa crouched down and stroked the creature's glossy fur.  
  
"Hi there. Are you lost, little guy?" Tsukasa inquired with a smile - he always had been very fond of grunties, especially babies. Consequently, he felt unusually generous to this creature. Doting memories of their warmth and velvety texture flashed before his eyes as he stroked the animal affectionately.  
  
"Hey Tei, come back here!" A female Wavemaster came sprinting across the grass, her periwinkle blue curls flailing madly in the breeze. She stopped in front of Tsukasa, hunched over with her hands on her knees as she gasped desperately for air.  
  
"Oh - there - you - are!" she exclaimed between frantic breaths as she gingerly scooped up her grunty and gave it a compassionate pat on the head. She stood there for a moment or two, trying to catch her breath, and once she finally did she flashed an apologetic grin towards Tsukasa.  
  
"Uh, I'm sorry if Tei gave you any trouble," the Wavemaster said as she shifted her grunty to her left arm so she could grip her staff with her right, "He tends to run away if I don't keep an eye on him. That's why I put this collar on him." She rattled the bell and beamed. "That way, I can just follow the sound of a bell, you know? It's really handy."  
  
Tsukasa gazed at Tei and couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, I used to have a grunty, but it was an adult, not a baby like yours. I remember I used to ride it around, but it was so stupid that it always ran into walls," Tsukasa reminisced. The girl giggled lightly, and Tsukasa laughed a bit too, remembering the blank eyes of his old pet.  
  
"For some reason, there are more grunty owners that are Wavemasters than any other character class. I've always wondered why though." her voice trailed off as she noticed Tsukasa's sad expression.  
  
Recollections of the time when he once babysat a young grunty while it's owner had gone traveling for three days came to mind. It hadn't received a Grunty Distemper vaccine and, therefore, it died from the disease right there in Tsukasa's arms. He had never forgotten the twinge of guilt that tormented him, nor the anger it's owner had raged when she saw it was lifeless.  
  
"Hey, are you alright? Is something wrong?" the girl interrupted Tsukasa's train of thought.  
  
"I. it's nothing," Tsukasa murmured.  
  
"Well, if you're sure," she replied, unconvinced. She tried to change the subject. "My name's Skye. and, you are?"  
  
Tsukasa stared mournfully at the ground, his palms sweaty against his Wavemaster's staff, remaining silent.  
  
"I see, you don't have to tell me your name if you don't want to," the girl sighed and gazed at him; he was a younger player than her, and she couldn't resist worrying about the poor guy, despite the fact that he seemed more experienced than her.  
  
"You should feed your grunty," he told her slowly, his tone sullen and hollow.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It ran up to me complaining that it was hungry. Please, give it something to eat, okay? Make sure you take really good care of it, if it's really precious to you," Tsukasa said somewhat urgently.  
  
"Hey wait! Who are - " but Tsukasa had warped before Skye could finish her sentence. "Hmm, what a strange guy, huh Tei?" she crooned to her grunty as she scratched his neck lovingly.  
  
Tei let out a squeal of agreement as Skye turned on heel and continued to head toward the chaos gate in Carmina Gadelica so she could meet with a friend in Mac Anu. As she walked, she kept her eyes cast down, trying hopelessly to ignore those around her who had watched their conversation. 


	2. Gift

"Wow, you are some lucky guy!" the NPC shopkeeper exclaimed enthusiastically to Crim as he rummaged through the shelves, "This is the last Sprite Ocarina we have in stock - probably in all of Mac Anu too!"  
  
The shopkeeper handed his item to Crim, and 147 coins were deducted from his account.  
  
"There's been an unusually large request from them these days. It's  
probably because of that sub-event sponsored by CCCorp in that dungeon nearby. Are you going?"  
  
Crim shrugged, "Not" - "Well, I heard that the rewards for this one are really rare. Like, they cause your defense and attack power to skyrocket like crazy!" the shopkeeper blabbed consistently.  
  
Crim rolled his eyes - sheesh, this guy was talkative. that wasn't common for the character designers, as they usually created characters that didn't beat around the bush. He'll bring this up with Subaru if he ever got the time.  
  
He thanked the shopkeeper hastily and hurried away before he could try  
to start another pointless conversation. A few moments later, Crim heard a loud furious voice,  
  
"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE AREN'T ANY SPRITE OCARINAS LEFT?! I'M GOING TO A REALLY TOUGH DUNGEON TODAY WITH MY PARTY AND I REALLY NEED ONE!!!"  
  
Crim slowly turned around and saw a girl, a fellow Heavy Spear chewing out the cowering shopkeeper. Her vibrant crimson hair was pulled up into an incredible high ponytail that swept her lower back. He was rooted to the spot - he had never seen another character design like hers, just like he had never seen one remotely identical to his. They must've had indistinguishable tastes, not only because of her red color scheme, but their craving to express their individuality and uniqueness. He was somewhat attracted to her, but nevertheless he had things to do.  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am, but I just sold my last one a few moments ago, and my stock isn't going to update for another couple of hours," the shopkeeper replied helplessly, stuttering every so often as he almost trembled in fear of the ill-tempered girl.  
  
"Who? Who'd you sell it to?" she demanded, slamming her fist on the oak counter.  
  
"Th-that guy," the shopkeeper pointed shakily towards the man frozen in mid- step just a few yards away from the shop.  
  
The girl wrenched around to glare at the person the shopkeeper had mentioned, but as her eyes met with his, she too felt at a standstill and on the spot, her cheeks tinted with the same tone as her vivid hair.  
  
Crim sighed, and trudged up to the girl, holding out the item he had just purchased.  
  
"Here, you can have mine," Crim offered half-heartedly.  
  
The girl's livid and overwrought muscles appeared to relax almost instantly as relief washed over her face like an ocean wave; she had actually looked appealing when she wasn't throwing a torrential tantrum.  
  
"Really?" the girl asked, taking the item from Crim's outstretched hand and blushing as her skin grazed his.  
  
"Yeah, it's yours," Crim assured her as a smile slowly crept across his face - he was almost happy to see her happy.  
  
"Wow, thanks!" she said as she beamed respectfully towards him, "But what would you like in return? I have tons of potions right now, and maybe a fairy's orb or two, so" - but Crim held up a hand to silence her.  
  
"Thanks for your concern, but I don't really need anything at the moment," he exclaimed as he held up his thumb, index, and middle fingers, as if to say, "Don't worry about it!"  
  
Crim turned to leave, but the girl's hand shot out and gently grabbed  
his shoulder.  
  
"Wait! Um, don't you need my member address so you can contact me when  
it's time to repay your favor?" Crim stopped and turned to face her.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I guess you're right about that," he agreed with a tentative grin; he hadn't expected her to offer her member address, but he didn't want to seem rude by not accepting.  
  
The female Long Arm smiled. "Okay. mine is crimsoncherry63@senkou.net," she responded somewhat uncertainly, unknowing of what Crim's reaction would be.  
  
He raised his eyebrows in astonishment; surprisingly, they had a lot more in common than he had presumed.  
  
He opened a window at the toolbar draped across the base of his screen and keys up her address in a "World" fan site. Information, including age, address, gender and so on, popped instantly on the screen.  
  
"Cherry. So that's your name?" Crim noticed - yes, that title definitely suited her. "Well, I guess you'll be needing mine now: redthunder@denrei.com."  
  
Crim paused for a moment, then turned, "I have to get going now, but I guess I'll being seeing you around sometime. Message me if you need anything, alright? You'd better be ready to pay that favor soon!"  
  
He began to recede through the teeming streets, "Have fun on that dungeon adventure with that party of yours!" And with that, Crim teleported to the Chaos Gate in order to travel to a different server.  
  
Cherry observed him with admiration, then hurried off to head to the front dungeon to meet up with her party. 


	3. Enigma

"Her character design?" the Heavy Blade asked uncertainly. Russet tufts of hair jutted neatly from the sides of her head, her sapphire eyes are coated with the sheen of confusion.  
  
"Yeah," Tsukasa replied absentmindedly. His staff was rested across his lap, his gaze aimed at the stone courtyard grounds of Dun Loireag.  
  
"So, you're saying that nothing about her was optional from the Feature Selection in the sign-up process?" questioned a male Blademaster at Tsukasa's side.  
  
Tsukasa nodded again. "It was really strange. I didn't know what to make of her. She can collect items - I saw a grunty with her."  
  
"I don't get it," the Heavy Blade remarked. "Tsukasa, how could she design herself if long blue hair and that dress you described weren't options? It just - it just doesn't make sense!" Her tone was agitated and sharp, frustration in her piercing glare as she stared almost impatiently at the young Wavemaster sitting next to her.  
  
"Are you one hundred percent sure of what you saw?" the Blademaster urged.  
  
Tsukasa brushed a strand of snowy hair from his forehead. "Of course I'm sure, Bear. Why would I make something like this up?"  
  
The Heavy Blade leisurely rose and leaned all of her weight onto one foot, her right hand perched edgily on her hip while her left firmly gripped the hilt of her weapon. The things Tsukasa had said to Bear and herself moments earlier were absolutely mind-boggling. There weren't very many solutions to this. a frighteningly small selection of possibilities. Ugh, this made her brain hurt!  
  
"Maybe she has a new version that nobody knows about. I mean, she might not even live in Tokyo, or Japan for that matter. In different countries, maybe different software comes out at different times," she deduced pensively, coiling a finger around one of her sierra locks of hair.  
  
"Maybe so Mimiru, but as possible as that might be, I doubt that's the case," Bear replied, his mind pulsing.  
  
She slouched across her blade as a heavy sigh escaped her lips, "If only Sora hadn't disappeared - maybe we could get him to find out some info on her."  
  
Bear merely jerked his head upward in agreement. After what seemed like hours of grave silence, he finally spoke again.  
  
"Tsukasa, did you happen to get her name?"  
  
Their eyes met for an instant.  
  
"Her name? Her name was. Skye."  
  
Mimiru's eyes widened.  
  
"Skye? What kind of character name is that?"  
  
Tsukasa merely stared with great intent at the ground, his breath shallow and a frown drawn tightly across his mouth.  
  
Bear, too, seemed to be consumed in his muddled thoughts.  
  
"Was there anything else strange about her?" he asked, his tone seeming vague and distracted.  
  
Tsukasa thought for a moment, then his eyes suddenly flashed with an inspired luster.  
  
"Oh! Her Wavemaster's staff! It was shaped like a." his voice trailed off as revelation overcame him.  
  
"What? Her staff was shaped like what?" Mimiru urged him fervently.  
  
"It was shaped like," he continued, "A key." 


	4. Dungeon

Skye gated to where Cherry and a friend of hers, the Heavy Axemen Kouji, had been waiting impatiently.  
  
"Finally!" Kouji growled, "We've been waiting for almost half an hour! What kept you, anyway?"  
  
"Er, I'm sorry," Skye apologized with embarrassment, fighting the blush that began to vibrantly tint her cheeks, "I had a run-in with another Wavemaster, so I was already behind on time, and then I couldn't find a babysitter for Tei at the Grunty Barn. I'm really sorry."  
  
She fixed her eyes on Cherry, who simply shrugged it off.  
  
"Don't mind Kouji - he's just eager to see some bloodshed," she teased as she elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"You did get the Sprite Ocarina, right?" Skye asked uncertainly.  
  
"Of course I did!" Cherry grinned as she produced the item from her cloak and twirled it lightheartedly between her fingers, and reddened at the thought of Crim, but no one seemed to notice.  
  
"And you're sure this'll work, right?" Skye questioned worriedly, "I mean, Kouji and I have only been playing for about two months."  
  
Cherry carelessly tossed her lustrous hair behind her shoulders.  
  
"But you guys are pretty good stat-wise, and I've been playing in 'The World' for over two years. We've got nothing to worry about! I'll watch your back, okay?"  
  
Kouji grinned in spite of himself and exclaimed, "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!"  
  
Cherry and Skye couldn't help but giggle at his enthusiasm as they turned to face the dungeon.  
  
"This area is for intermediate players, so you guys should have no problem. I promise," Cherry guaranteed reassuringly as she held up the sign that Crim had so happily displayed to her.  
  
Kouji raised an eyebrow apprehensively as the three of them commenced in heading into the dungeon's dark entrance chamber.  
  
"Are you okay, Cher?" he asked her suspiciously, "You're acting really. different."  
  
Cherry smiled as she closed her eyes, "I've never felt better!"  
  
Now Kouji's other eyebrow shot up; Cherry was often overexcited, but not in the goofy sort of manner as she was behaving now.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were in love or something," Kouji commented skeptically.  
  
"Who, me?" Cherry snorted, "Nah, I'm not the fall-in-love type."  
  
Skye rolled her eyes at both of them, then stopped suddenly, causing her companions to halt behind her. Ahead of them, the main tunnel forked into three smaller passages. She sighed as she shifted her weight onto one foot and propped herself upon her staff.  
  
"Great. What now?" she whined with irritation, anxious to come across a monster in order to gain some much-needed experience points.  
  
Kouji surveyed the corridors broodingly as he suggested, "It would be safer to explore them together, but it would also be much more time consuming."  
  
Cherry nodded sternly as she took a confident step forward. "Well, they can't all be dead ends," she concluded, despite the fact that the contents of the mysterious passageways were swallowed by darkness, "So Kouji, you go to the right one, I'll check out the center one, and Skye can look at tunnel on the left. If you meet up with a monster or something, send me a message, or, better yet, scream at the top of your lungs and I'll help you out. Meet back here in five minutes if you don't find anything. Any questions? Too bad, time to go."  
  
Skye, admirable of Cherry's consistent leadership, watched her as hurried off into the middle channel. When she had submerged herself into shadow, Kouji flashed Skye a disturbed stare and then sprinted down the tunnel assigned to him. She sighed and began to travel through the remaining left one, wondering fearfully how she'd be able to make her way around in the gloom that lied ahead.  
  
She sauntered onward for what seemed like centuries, until finally she stumbled upon a chamber illuminated by blazing torches lining the walls. In the dead center of the room sat a treasure chest; she gaped moon-eyed with marvel and disbelief, curious as to why it had been so simple to locate it. She kneeled tentatively beside the golden-lined trunk and unfastened it slowly, revealing its emptiness.  
  
"Ugh, I knew this was too good to be true," she mumbled angrily. With a hint of disappointment, she increased her voice to a holler, "Hey guys, somebody's just come through here. Treasure's gone." She rose clumsily, her eyes darting throughout the chamber.  
  
Suddenly she came to realize that all but one of the torches were extinguished, merely enormous lumpy clubs protruding from the mossy stone walls; half of the chamber was bathing in the dancing fiery glow of the single flaming torch, while the remaining half concealed the exit.  
  
Skye released another broken sigh, then immersed herself into the blackness, carefully groping for the smooth wooden surface of the door that would lead her out of the room. But before she could scour any longer, a silky voice shattered the silence, "What's this? A Wavemaster traveling alone?" She whirled around, nearly trembling with the dread slithering up her spine.  
  
"W - who's there?" she stammered, firming her grip on her staff, readying for battle.  
  
"Aww, are you scared, little girl?" the voice cooed with an obvious sarcastic tone.  
  
"Show yourself!" Skye ordered, glaring into the shadows.  
  
An amused laughter rang through her ears as she snapped her head around, only to witness the flaring sparks of sword slicing stone. The colossal torch had been chopped in half, toppling to the ground with a thundering, deafening thud, plunging the entire room into obscurity.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want with me? Is this your idea of a cruel joke? Well it's not funny! You'd better speak up now, or I'll" - her voice was silenced as she felt a warm body pressed against her bare, halter-exposed back; every motion of its heavy breathing could be sensed as the pursuer compressed them together. Long glossy hair fell across her shoulders. hair that didn't belong to her - she automatically perceived her attacker was a female player.  
  
"What is it you were going to do if I didn't answer your silly questions?" the voice asked smoothly as a hand closed around Skye's tense wrist.  
  
It wasn't a high-pitched tone, nor was it rumbling and low. Instead, it was right between the two, lathered with an eerie, glassy silkiness and a sarcasm that both annoyed her and sent goosebumps rippling down her arms.  
  
"If. if you don't let me go, I'll scr" - her attacker released her wrist and brought it's arm around her throat in an odd sort of headlock, silencing Skye before she could complete her harmless threat. The hairs on the back of her neck stood frigidly on end, prickling and becoming even stiffer as the cold metal of a blade crossed chillingly before her face.  
  
"I do hope you've saved recently, because if you even think about screaming you'll be trying to reconnect about five seconds later," sneered her pursuer.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Skye snarled furiously.  
  
"Just to talk," the voice replied casually. Skye felt its shoulders shrug, as if it were no big deal, as if she didn't have a sword placed at her throat and the two of them were simply old acquaintances having a chat over lunch.  
  
"I won't say another word to you unless we go to where I can see your face," she announced sternly, attempting to have the same headstrong, assertive attitude as Cherry. As soon as this assailant's grip lessened, she'd make a run for it. that was the plan.  
  
"I think the darkness suits us fine. As long as we can hear each other's voices then I see no reason why it should be a problem," it retorted, growing slightly impatient.  
  
"And if I refuse?"  
  
The voice chuckled softly, "Are you sure you really want to find out?" A short pause engulfed them. "You'll cooperate, or I'll just. I suppose the phrase for a stiff like would be 'betray you', am I right?" the attacker whispered with a tone identical to the chill within the chamber.  
  
Skye felt a surge of fury burst through her veins.  
  
"Who the heck do you think you are?! What is there to talk about? And even if you did PK me, I saved right before my party and I entered this dungeon, so it wouldn't do you much good. And I'm not a stiff!" she complained with an aggravated tone.  
  
"Ooh, the sensitive type, aren't we? And, yes, you are a stiff. Trust me on this one - I'm a great judge of character."  
  
"I don't really agree with you on that," Skye scowled as she frantically struggled against the tight hold upon her.  
  
"Didn't you tell me you wouldn't say another word to me unless we could go to where you could see my face?" the pursuer sang tauntingly in her ear.  
  
Skye could feel its warm breath against her flesh and she squirmed as if a deadly virus were touching her.  
  
"That's beside the point!"  
  
"Since when were you trying to make a point in the first place?"  
  
"You came after me! I was never even trying to make a point!"  
  
Skye growled, her body becoming taut and rigid as her assailant's arm slipped off of her shoulders and down by it's sides. However, their bodies were compressed too closely for her to take the risk of running.  
  
"Wow, you really are a stiff."  
  
"Ugh, I bet you'd be nervous if a total weirdo was getting too close for comfort."  
  
"Hey, give a guy a break. I'm not that bad, I'm just misunderstood."  
  
So, this was, indeed, a male character I'm dealing with, she thought to herself, which explains why he is clinging to me in this manner.  
  
"I don't see your point with this," Skye snarled.  
  
"The idea is not to think - the idea is to just shut up and listen."  
  
"If there was anything to listen to," she grumbled under her breath.  
  
"If you're that curious," he snapped acidly, "Ask a question."  
  
"What do you think I've been doing?!" She released a shaken sigh, her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed as she fought the anger simmering in her throat. She was not going to submerge to his level and play his immature mind games; however, she would like to learn who is was, and his reason for following her.  
  
"First of all, if you wanted to talk to me that badly, how did you find me?"  
  
"Let's just say," he finally responded after consideration, "That I'm a man of connections." 


	5. Fret

"It's taking her too long," Cherry finally exclaimed. She and Kouji were occupying the main chamber, waiting for Skye to return from her assigned tunnel. The both, unluckily, had discovered nothing but two dead ends, so they were anxious to hear what Skye, if anything, had encountered.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Kouji responded flatly, "She probably just found a monster and her pride is forcing her to defeat it."  
  
"Maybe, but that doesn't sound like something she would do," said Cherry inattentively.  
  
"You're too paranoid sometimes," Kouji grunted, folding his arms across his chest. "If you're so worried, you should send her a message."  
  
"But if she really was battling, that would distract her. I should just go and make sure she's alright." She began down the leftmost corridor, her eyes still rested upon Kouji. "You coming with?"  
  
Kouji merely shook his head.  
  
Cherry shrugged, facing forward. "Suit yourself." And with that, she vanished into the shadows. 


	6. Interrogation

"Connections? What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Skye snarled, growing hot from fear and the combined body heat of her and her attacker.  
  
"You're asking so many questions. it's not a very appealing quality," he retorted as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
Skye opened her mouth to respond, but she could almost swear upon her life that she heard a sudden gasp from the gloom, and she could sense her pursuer's hair sweep against her cheek as he jerked his head around to see who was there.  
  
After a few moments dragged by, she felt her assailant's grip loosen ever so slightly.  
  
"So, you assume that I'm a total weirdo, and that's why you're so stiff?" A short pause overcame them, and she perceived that this man was gloating inwardly. "Do you mean to imply that you are intimidated by me?" he asked her eagerly.  
  
"What do you want with me?" she questioned him a little too hastily.  
  
"Aha. Trying to change the subject again, I see. Well two can play at that game. What's your name, anyway?"  
  
"I'm not saying until you tell me yours."  
  
"Nuh-uh, I asked you first!"  
  
Skye rolled her eyes and struggled desperately against an almost irresistible urge to punch this player in the nose, but she groaned and mumbled through gritted teeth, "Skye."  
  
"What was that? I'm sorry, you'll have to speak up, little girl - I can't hear you."  
  
Skye knew all too well that this man was toying with her, but she was boiling over, a white-hot fury spilling onto every word she spat out, "Skye! My name is Skye!"  
  
"There's no need to shout, you know," he spoke with an amused tone.  
  
Skye growled then elbowed his stomach forcefully.  
  
"So tell me your name now," she commanded.  
  
"Tsk tsk, you're so short-tempered."  
  
"Well, c'mon! Out with it!"  
  
"You act as it you're desperate to know. Are you really that interested in me?"  
  
"Ha, dream on."  
  
"Well then, if you aren't interested, it's not necessary that I tell you."  
  
"Hey, that's not fair!"  
  
"Heh, do you honestly think I have once even thought about being fair?"  
  
Skye listened as he chuckled softly to himself, the strength of his grasp increasing.  
  
"You say that like it's something to be proud of."  
  
"And you say it like it's bad to be proud of it."  
  
Skye released an exasperated sigh. "Tell me your name," she ordered softly.  
  
"What's the magic wo-ord?"  
  
Skye clenched and unclenched her fists intolerably, digging her nails relentlessly into her palms and causing red, raw crescents of painful stinging to form. "Alright," she grumbled through pursed lips, "please?"  
  
"Pretty please?"  
  
Skye sealed her eyes shut as a low rumbling sound omitted from the base of her throat, then opened them once more. "Yeah, pretty please."  
  
"Pretty please what?" His voice seemed high and haughty, as though he was taunting a simple-minded toddler.  
  
In the real world, Skye chewed on her lower lip, carelessly drawing miniscule yet bitter droplets of blood. Had her character done this within "The World", the crimson liquid that now thinly coated her scowl would be missing, as she wished it were now. She inhaled impatiently once more as she grunted, "Will you 'pretty please' tell my your name?"  
  
"That's better," he replied in a milky singsong voice. 


	7. Distress Call

Cherry's breath had long since grown heavy as she sprinted down the passageway and swept past Kouji. He was caught by surprise, but upon seeing her, he immediately began to pursue her.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked urgently, struggling to keep up with his agile accomplice.  
  
"It's Skye!" Cherry replied between frantic gasps for air, "I think some player killer's got her! Who else would want to have anything to do with a newbie?"  
  
Kouji shifted his axe to his right hand as he assessed the matter. "Wait - wouldn't the two of us easily outmatch one character?"  
  
"I dunno, but we can't risk that chance, can we? If he's skilled, who knows what he's capable of?"  
  
A careless frown came across Kouji's face as he, at last, fell into step with the Heavy Spear. "If she's in trouble, that's her problem. She needs to learn to keep herself in control instead of counting on us to fix everything for her."  
  
At the sound of Kouji's harsh words, Cherry couldn't help but skid to a halt with surprise. She stared at him disgustedly as she spat her retort like acid from her lips, "What are you talking about?! Skye is our friend - why else do you think that we formed a party with her? Friends stick by each other and get each other out of any sticky situation, no matter what the cost might be!"  
  
Kouji grunted as he narrowed his eyes. "Why would an experienced PKer want anything to do with a low-stat character like Skye? He probably wouldn't waste his time with swine like her, but even if he did kill her, she saved, right? In any case, she'll end up in front of the dungeon."  
  
Cherry eyed Kouji apprehensively as she questioned, "What's gotten into you lately, Ko? You're not the same - it's obvious you've changed." Eventually, she commenced in approaching the front entrance, but her gaze continued to be fixed worriedly upon her companion. They had been the closest of friends for quite some time, then Skye came into the picture. Cherry didn't disapprove of Skye's company, nor did mind coming to her aid when she was needed. Even so, it was evident that Kouji's opinion of Skye was the exact opposite, which was what caused Cherry to be concerned. What was it about her Wavemaster friend that Kouji hated with such a passion? He was usually reliable and thoughtful, but he seemed to make an exception when it came to Skye.  
  
Once the two of them reached the tunnel's exit, Cherry stopped suddenly.  
  
"What're you doing?" Kouji asked with a dreary tone.  
  
"Calling for help." And with that, Cherry pulled up a file containing Crim's character information, as well as his member address. Hastily, she produced an e-mail:  
  
Crim --  
  
I know that I already owe you a favor, but this is urgent. One of my close friends is in trouble, and I don't think I have a level that's high enough to help her out. There's also something else I need to talk to you about, but that can wait until I see you. Please come - she's only a newbie.  
  
-- Cherry 


	8. Controversy

"What do you mean?" Bear asked with a tone that seemed to grow vaguely impatient.  
  
"What is it you don't get?" replied a Wavemaster. "According to the facts, it's impossible for that girl, Aura, to be the real key." Golden ringlets cascaded down her back, and she wielded a staff with a glistening gem embedded in a relic-like shape that branched out like a pair of antlers; she was clad in an assortment of green shades.  
  
Bear raised an eyebrow as he assessed the situation. "BT, that can't be confirmed yet. Mimiru told me that when Tsukasa touched her, he - er, she - was able to logout. Speaking of which, Subaru was finally able to mail in those adoption papers. It's almost official now."  
  
BT merely rolled her eyes. Ever since Tsukasa logged out, all Bear ever talked about was "Subaru this" and "Tsukasa that". Of course, he had always taken an obvious interest in Tsukasa, but now that he had finally met her in real life, things had become worse. "It could be a coincidence," BT replied simply. "Perhaps the doctors who had taken Tsukasa into their care had found the cure at that very instant."  
  
Bear almost laughed aloud. "What are the chances of that, BT? You were the one who told me that things that we cannot see are not necessarily unreal. However, that girl 'was' visible to Mimiru's eyes and Subaru's eyes - Tsukasa's as well."  
  
"And you trust them? Do you really they are as reliable as you are lead to think?" BT was becoming cross - she never liked any of the three, especially Subaru. Subaru had taken away the attention of Crim, and now she was doing the exact same thing with Bear. It made BT absolutely disgusted, and everything about Subaru made her shake with fury. Subaru reeked of wannabe - at first, she held the position of the high-and-mighty lady of the Crimson Knights, then she wanted to call herself a regular player. And now, she had adopted Tsukasa into her family, despite the fact that Subaru was dying in the real world from cancer. Did she really expect to play as 'Princess' forever?  
  
"I would trust those three with my life, here and outside The World," he retorted as-a-matter-of-factly. "My opinion will stay the same until proven wrong."  
  
BT couldn't help but smile. "Y'know, sometimes you're too stubborn for your own good."  
  
Suddenly, the 'mail' icon was beginning to flash vividly at the bottom right corner of Bear's screen. Hastily, he selected it, and scanned its contents.  
  
BT observed the engrossed expression upon Bear's face. "What is it?"  
  
"Mail from Crim," he replied absent-mindedly as he closed the window. He turned so that his back faced BT. "We'll have to continue this conversation later - we have an appointment right now."  
  
"What kind of appointment? With who? Why do I have to go?" When she realized Bear wasn't going to answer, she sighed. "Do I need to save?"  
  
Bear paused before he responded, "You can never be too safe." 


End file.
